1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device, directory server and network system.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a network system connected to a directory server, various personal computers (PC) and a plurality of devices has spread. In this network system, a print function and other information of the device connected to the network, and information indicating a location where the device is installed are registered beforehand in the directory server. Then, the information of the function, installation location, and the like of the device registered in the directory server can be searched on the PC. Moreover, a function of searching for the information of the function, installation location, and the like of the device registered in the directory server on the PC is called a directory service.
For example, a user uses the directory service to search for the device having a print function among the devices connected to the network. In this case, information for searching for the device having the print function is inputted into the PC on which the information can be searched. Then, a list of devices which have the print function and which can be utilized in the network system is displayed in a screen of the PC.
For example, the network system is constructed in a three-storied building, and among a plurality of devices connected to the network, a distance between the device installed on a first floor and the device installed on a third floor is relatively long.
In this case, it is assumed that scanners exist on the third, second and first floors, and a printer exists on the first floor. These three scanners and one printer are devices which can be utilized in the network system. When the user uses the directory service to search for the scanner and printer for performing copying in the network system, the three scanners and one printer able to be utilized in the network system are displayed in the PC screen.
Additionally, when the scanner and printer are used to perform the copying, and a distance between these two devices is short, a combination of these scanner and printer can easily be used.
As described above, when the list of three scanners and one printer is displayed in the PC screen, the user searches for the combination. In this case, the user has to visually search for the combination from the list, and there is a problem that a searching operation is intricate.